


Boundaries/ Heaven or Hell

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/ Referenced Suicidal thoughts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Original Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: A HUGE thanks to my girl CH for all of your help and suggestions on this piece, without your insight this piece would be nothing!





	Boundaries/ Heaven or Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thanks to my girl CH for all of your help and suggestions on this piece, without your insight this piece would be nothing!

Do I see ghosts of lives gone by or do I see ghosts of myself?

The horrific faces reflecting around my mind, deeds done in the darkest of nights, shredded roses, trampled daises, unable to rid myself of all it’s done to me  
And yet the innocence given, not stolen  
As if a mirror broke from the sight it beheld and not the from the desperate fingers aching for a fix  
The hum of flies feasting upon the ruin in front of me stills my addict’s heart but not my blood  
Layers of flesh ripped backwards to expose the beating heart encased in shattered glass  
The figures clinging to me, dripping from my every smile,  
So horrific it must be the shattered reflections of a me  
I can no longer stand to see

A me that I used to know intimately,  
and oh how I loved that twisted heart and those midnight eyes  
The heart and eyes that once were mine

Broken in two, we ran through the flowers together  
Until it wrapped a noose of shadows around my fragile neck, tracing its claws along my wrists  
And I ached to jump into the chasm at our feet

A me I have now chained in irons  
Lashed in the dead of night  
To the beat of its own breaking heart  
Paper skin rubbed raw from the restraints I have forced myself into  
Unwilling to let it live in the light  
Uncaring as to its plight  
Even as it is not so different from my own  
Even as it is  
My own

Hated and distraught  
It pounds upon the doors I have locked it behind  
Leaving so many roads to it- and the hell in which I have sentenced it to- if only I can find the key  
But never a path from it- for I cannot be free  
No matter how desperately it pleads  
Straining against the boundaries I have set  
The lines I can not let it cross  
Because once escaped- released- what's the difference any more  
I can not put it back  
It will not fit

I will not let it

**Author's Note:**

> This piece I wrote as a result of the struggle I have reconciling the person I was while at my most depressed with the person I am when not depressed.


End file.
